Drei Hexen für Charlie
by Mel-one
Summary: Die Menschheit steht vor einer neuen, kaum zu bewältigenden Krise. Wo sämtliche Geheimdienste scheitern, kommt ein spektakuläres Elite-Team zum Einsatz. Dabei war gerade alles so schön … HUMOR/KRIMI
1. Neville Longbottom

**Hey, hallo!**

 **Ja, da bin ich schon wieder… ich habe ja erzählt, dass ich eine neue Idee im Ärmelchen stecken habe. Diese Idee konnte nun auch nicht länger stillsitzen, und deswegen hoppelt sie euch nun über den Weg.**

 **Nach Romantik (Der Deal), totale Finsternis (Das dritte Gebot) und witzige Eskapaden (Bezaubernde Ginny), hier nun etwas ganz Spezielles.**

 **Eine Kombi, die es in sich hat.**

 **Ich präsentiere: einen humorvollen Krimi.**

 **Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;-)**

 **Eure Mel**

 **P.S.: Wer von euch den Epilog bei Das dritte Gebot vermisst… ich vermisse ihn auch! Ich bin mit dem Ende nicht zufrieden gewesen und von daher ist es nach wie vor in Arbeit.**

* * *

 **1\. Neville Longbottom**

Neville Longbottom führte mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung die zierliche Tasse unter seine Nase, um den duftenden Schwaden, die von dem tiefschwarzen Gebräu aufstiegen, in ihre einzelnen aromatischen Nuancen zu zerriechen. Der herbe Duft ließ ihn schwärmerisch die Augen schließen, bevor er einen fast schon rituellen ersten Schluck trank. Genüsslich schob er den Tee in seiner Mundhöhle hin und her und kostete jede tiefe Note des dunklen Geschmacks heraus.  
Ein Schauer der Zufriedenheit durchzuckte ihn, als er schließlich schluckte und mit verzückten halboffenen Augen auf seine rosenverzierte Wedgewood-Tasse starrte.

„Neville", sagte er zu sich selbst, „das ist die wohl beste Komposition, die dir bisher gelungen ist."

Zur Bestätigung seiner selbst genehmigte er sich einen weiteren Schluck und nickte bedächtig anerkennend. Oh ja, er war der Gott der Aromen - ein Sommelier der Welt des Tees, der seines gleichen suchte!

Er spürte, wie das heiße Getränk sich munter auf seinen Geist auswirkte und er sich dazu durchrang, die ersten Eulen durch das Fenster zu lassen, die mit genervten Blicken auf ihn warteten. Merklich verärgert über die lange Wartezeit, huschte eine Eule nach der anderen in Nevilles Büro und ließ sich die Post vom Bein binden. Ohne Schuhu und Huu flatterten alle beleidigt davon, doch Neville fiel dieses kindische Betragen ob seiner Souveränität in keinster Weise auf. Konzentriert sichtete er die Briefe und Pergamente und überflog kritisch die Absender.

Er sortierte allen Schriftverkehr nach Wichtigkeit und erschrak fürchterlich, als sein Kamin plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung in Flammen stand.

„Mr. Longbottom!", knisterte es aus den Flammen und Neville griff beherzt zur Teetasse, um sich von dem Schreck zu erholen. „Erinnern Sie sich an mich?"

„Ich denke, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Oh, das haben Sie, in der Tat!"

„Dann verstehe ich nicht, warum Sie mich von meiner Arbeit abhalten, Charlie."

„Das tue ich nicht, Mr. Longbottom", versicherte Charlie und die Flammen stoben ein wenig nach oben, so als seien sie etwas empört über Nevilles Äußerung. „Oder wollen Sie diesen Papierkram tatsächlich als Arbeit bezeichnen?"

„Das tue ich, Sir."

„Sehr gewissenhaft, wie immer", knisterte die Glut und Neville brummte entnervt vor sich hin. „Sie haben eine mit Ohnegleichen abgeschlossene Aurorenausbildung, Mr. Longbottom. Was hält Sie hinter diesem Schreibtisch fest?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht", zischte Neville und sein Blick hüpfte verräterisch zu seiner Kochnische, in der er in seinen Pausen die fantastischsten Teekreationen zusammen stellte.

„Eine ganze Menge", sagte Charlie und machte eine kunstvolle Pause. „Mr. Longbottom ich brauche Sie."

„Warum fragen Sie nicht Harry Potter?"

„Ich brauche Sie."

„Warum?"

„Finden Sie sich damit ab", knackte es aus dem Kamin.

„Dann tun Sie das bitte auch", sagte Neville höflich. „Ich habe kein Interesse an Ihrem seltsamen Verein, von dem ich noch nie etwas gehört habe."

„Und von dem Sie in Ihrem Kabuff auch nie etwas hören werden ..."

„Das klingt sehr gefährlich."

„Es ist gefährlich."

„Charlie?", Neville starrte abwesend in die grellen Flammen und führte mechanisch seine Tasse, die ein Geschenk seiner geliebten Großmutter war, an die Lippen. „Wer die Obrigkeit bespuckt, wird im Regen ertrinken. Darauf habe ich keine Lust."

„Tun Sie nicht bereits genau das, Mr. Longbottom?"

Eine entsetzliche Stille legte sich auf Nevilles kleinem Büro und eine unangenehme Gänsehaut krabbelte über seinen Körper.

„Sie ertrinken und unternehmen nichts dagegen", knackte es vorwurfsvoll aus dem Kamin.

„Was wissen Sie schon?", fauchte Neville und trank seinen Tee ungewohnt hastig aus, so dass sich sein Magen krampfte. Naja, vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Charlie ihn in der Mangel hatte.

„Ich weiß eine ganze Menge, Mr. Longbottom", Charlie räusperte sich. „Und ich weiß, dass nicht nur Sie ertrinken werden, sondern dass Sie noch eine Menge an Auroren und Agenten mit sich in einen tödlichen Strudel hinab reißen werden."

„Warum sollte mein Wirken Einfluss auf andere Agenten haben, als auf diejenigen, die ich betreue?"

„Wir steuern auf eine gigantische Krise zu", flüsterte Charlie betreten und Nevilles Nackenhaare sträubten sich. „Sie sind ein Meister im Planen und Deligieren von Spezialteams, Mr. Longbottom."

„Ich soll also ein Spezialteam leiten?"

„Das würden Sie, wenn nicht längst der Strudel viele dieser Leute verschluckt hätte!"

„Sie verraten mir erst, was genau passiert ist, wenn ich Ihnen meine Zusage gebe, richtig?", Neville schaute genervt in die Flammen, die munter auf und ab züngelten.

„Leider", sagte Charlie und Neville spürte förmlich, wie er auf der anderen Seite des Kamins die Schultern zuckte. „Top Secret."

Neville schnaufte entrüstet und fuhr sich durch seine dunklen Haare. Er liebte es, die Einsätze der Auroren zu planen und zu managen. Struktur und Ordnung in einen Fall zu bringen. Gerne schloss er sich ab und zu der Feldarbeit an und kroch hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor, um Harry und Ron - immer ganz an der Spitze - zu kontrollieren und in die richtigen Bahnen zu weisen. Harry, der bestimmt irgendwann einmal Leiter der Aurorenzentrale werden würde... oder Minister... aber trotz allem keine Einsätze so perfekt planen könnte, wie es Neville tat ...

„Egal, um was es geht, Charlie", murmelte Neville und betrachtete nachdenklich seine gepflegten Hände. Intuitiv rückte er seine Krawatte zurecht und zupfte sein Sakko in Form. „Ich würde mein eigenes Spezialteam haben wollen, und das bekommen Sie eh nicht zusammen!"

„Was, wenn doch?"

„Dann bin ich gerne dabei!"

* * *

 **Ich hoffe, euer Interesse ist geweckt?**

 **Ach ja, das ist übrigens die Idee, zu der ich eure Zitate eingefordert hatte. Wer sein Zitat entdeckt, darf sich freuen und laut HIER! rufen.**

 **Ich freue mich, wenn ich weiterhin Zitate von euch zugemailt bekomme. Schließlich ist die Geschichte noch lange nicht zu Ende ;-)**

 **LG und bis bald…**


	2. Hermine Granger

**Halloooooooo!**

 **Ach, ich freu mich, dass schon so viele von euch hier rein geklickt haben =D**

 **Das motiviert und fettes DANKE für bereits zwei Reviews!**

 **Aber nun geht es weiter und ich wünsche euch viel Spaß,**  
 **eure Mel**

-

 **2\. Hermine Granger**

Normalerweise hatte Professor Hermine Granger keine Zeit für solche Scherze. Sie hasste generell solchen unnützen Firlefanz, der ihre Energie und Lebenszeit raubte. Aber eine derart perfekt inszenierte Einladung, so wie sie sie gestern Abend erhalten hatte, bekam zumindest einen Bruchteil ihrer kostbaren und temporär begrenzten Aufmerksamkeit zuteil.

Man muss wissen, dass Professor Granger ein As auf annähernd jedem Gebiet der modernen magischen (und nichtmagischen) Wissenschaften war. Und die Tatsache, dass sie nicht herausfinden konnte, wie und warum gerade sie diese seltsame Einladung ereilte (und diese sie zudem noch unbemerkt ereilen konnte!), machte Professor Hermine Granger neugierig.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn schob sie sich die dicke, modische Hornbrille auf der Nase zurecht, während sie angespannt auf die kleine Karte in ihren Händen starrte.  
Hier stand sie also und wartete darauf, dass etwas passierte. Genau so, wie es ihre Schüler und Studenten immer taten. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass diese in gerammelt vollen Klassenzimmern und Hörsälen hockten, um Hermines akribisch ausgearbeiteten Ausführungen zu lauschen.

Sie hingegen lehnte hier in einer klassischen roten Londoner Telefonzelle. Schäbig, dreckig und siffig. Alleine und von der Außenwelt abgeschirmt, genau wie gestern, als diese verflixte Einladung ihre heiß begehrte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Hermine drehte und wendete die Karte, betrachtete das kleine Papier von allen Seiten und sprach einen komplexen aber nutzlosen Enthüllungszauber. Es tat sich nichts und die Adresse auf der Karte war nach wie vor eindeutig.

Doch, sie war hier richtig.

Skeptisch betrachtete sie das altmodische Telefon mit den runden Lautsprechern vor sich, aus denen eine unerträgliche Stille sickerte. Umso heftiger zuckte sie schließlich zusammen als es plötzlich in dem Gerät knackte und rauschte, so als ob jemand versuchte, die richtige Frequenz einzustellen.

"Professor Granger!", kratzte es aus den Lautsprechern und Hermine hielt den Atem an. "Ich bin höchst erfreut, dass Sie meiner Einladung gefolgt sind."

"Äh..."

"Bitte nehmen sie doch den Telefonhörer um mit mir zu reden. Sonst fallen Sie unter den Muggeln noch auf."

Als ob ich das nicht bereits täte, weil ich in dieser Telefonzelle stehe und nicht mit einem Smartphone rumhantiere, dachte Hermine gereizt und griff nach dem Hörer.

"Danke... Äh... Mister... "

"Nennen Sie mich doch bitte einfach Charlie, Professor Granger."

"Gerne, Charlie", Hermine starrte verwirrt auf das schwarze Metallnetz, welches die Lautsprechermembran verbarg und fragte sich für einen Moment, ob sie nicht doch in einen Streich geraten war.

Ihre Schüler? Alte Kameraden? Kollegen?!

Nein, die absolute Perfektion der Einladung (Transformation aus dem gasförmigen Aggregatzustand in den festen, haptischen einer beschriebenen Karte!) sprach gegen einen saloppen Schülerstreich. So etwas Perfides brachten diese Stümper nicht zu Stande und die einzige Person, der sie so etwas zutrauen würde, hatte genauso wenig was für Späße in schäbigen Muggeltelefonzellen übrig, wie Hermine selbst (Snape). Es musste also jemand dahinter stecken, der Kniffe und Wissen kannte, welches den normalen Gelehrten und Magiern fremd war (Außerirdische?).

„Haben Sie mir zugehört, Professor Granger?", riss die penetrante Knarzstimme Hermine aus ihren Gedanken.

„Selbstverständlich", zischte Hermine verlogen in den Hörer und hoffte, dass dieser ominöse Charlie die verräterische Röte nicht sehen konnte, die sich auf ihre Wangen legte.

„Haben Sie noch Fragen, Professor Granger oder kann ich mit Ihrer Unterstützung rechnen?"

Verärgert biss sich Hermine auf die Unterlippe. Warum nur hatte sie sich ablenken lassen?

„Wie genau stellen Sie sich meine Unterstützung denn vor?", Hermine konnte sich immer durch offene Fragestellungen retten. Zu Mal sich ihr die Nackenhaare sträubten, wenn jemand um ihr Wissen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit und ihre Hilfe buhlte. Hermine hatte bei Weitem Besseres zu tun mit ihrem Lehrstuhl in Hogwarts und an der Universität in Oxford.

„Professor Granger", die Stimme nahm einen ernsten und tiefen Tonfall an. „Wir benötigen Ihr einzigartiges Fachwissen in einer streng geheimen Angelegenheit. Wir haben ein schier unlösbares Rätsel vor unserer Nase, an dem das ein oder andere Menschenleben hängt."

„Menschenleben?", würgte Hermine hervor und schüttelte schockiert den Kopf.

„Wie ich bereits am Anfang sagte", grummelte es aus dem Lautsprecher, „es ist eine Krise im Gange und wir haben unsere letzte Hoffnung in Sie gesetzt, Professor Granger!"

„Sie lügen."

Das Knistern aus dem Lautsprecher verriet Hermine, dass sie ihren Gesprächspartner eiskalt erwischt hatte. Zufrieden drehte Hermine das störrische Metallkabel umher und lächelte sich in dem zerkratzten Silberspiegel zu.

„Was genau wollen Sie von mir, Charlie?", Hermine lächelte immer noch süffisant vor sich her. „Sie wissen, dass ich eine Menge zu tun habe und ständig mit der langweiligen Ausbildung und Fortbildung meiner Mitmenschen und meiner eigenen Person beschäftigt bin. Wie also kann ich Ihnen in einer derart brisanten Lage als letzte Hoffnung dienen?"

Ein tiefes Seufzen kam aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Haben sie schon Professor Snape gefragt?", grinste Hermine und dachte an ihren ergrauten Mentor und - man halte sich fest! - Untermieter. „Er unterrichtet nur noch drei Tage die Woche und hat bestimmt die nötige Muße, sich mit Ihrem unlösbaren Rätsel auseinander zu setzen, Charlie."

„Professor Granger", stöhnte es ergeben aus dem Lautsprecher. „Was in Merlins Namen muss ich tun, damit Sie mir helfen?"

Zufrieden sog Hermine die Luft ein. Sie liebte dieses Hin und Her um ihre Person, und ja, manchmal schlich sich eine leichte Arroganz in ihr Verhalten. Sie alleine war hier gefragt, kein Snape oder Potter.

Professor Hermine Granger war die letzte Hoffnung in Bezug auf ein unlösbares Rätsel, welches das ein oder andere Menschenleben kosten könnte.

„Charlie, was in Merlins Namen muss ich tun, damit Sie mich in Ruhe lassen?"

„Mir helfen!"

„Sie scheinen verzweifelt", seufzte Hermine grinsend und schüttelte ihren buschigen Haarzopf. „Und wir drehen uns im Kreis."

„Professor Granger", setzte Charlie erneut an, „Sie waren damals schon immer die Cleverste."

„Clever? Ich müsste mindestens 60 IQ Punkte weniger haben, um clever genannt zu werden."

„Und trotzdem waren Sie nicht in der Lage, das Rätsel um die Transformation meiner Einladung zu lösen, richtig?", köderte Charlie und Hermine runzelte angesäuert die Stirn.

„Ich hatte bisher nicht die nötige Zeit gehabt", presste sie als Argument hervor.

„Wer hat Zeit? Wer hat Zeit?", seufzte Charlie und es knackte laut in der Leitung. „Aber wenn wir uns niemals die Zeit nehmen, wie können wir dann jemals Zeit haben?"

Hermine knirschte genervt mit den Zähnen und grollte leise vor sich hin.

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht nur die Formel für die Transformation liefern, Professor Granger, sondern auch Wissen."

„Das habe ich befürchtet", entnervt massierte sich Hermine die Schläfen und rang mit sich selbst. Sollte sie diesem penetranten Unbekannten nun eine Zusage geben? Oder sollte sie den Hörer einfach einhängen und brisante Krisen den Leuten mit entsprechender Ausbildung überlassen? Natürlich hatte sie einst zu Voldemorts Sturz nicht unerheblich wenig beigetragen (wenn man so will, hatte sie den Helden durch clevere Tricks am Leben gehalten). Aber trotzdem war sie immer noch eine Zivilistin und ein komisches Gefühl in der Bauchgegend riet ihr, sich aus menschenlebenkostenden Situationen rauszuhalten. Doch leider war da noch dieses andere Gefühl, welches impulsiv durch Hermiones Sein jagte und sie oft zu unüberlegten und wahnwitzigen Dingen trieb.

„Da Sie in der Lage waren, eine Transformation zu erzeugen, zu der ich bisher nicht in der Lage war", ratterte Hermine los, „erbitte ich mir die Formeln und Lösungen für diese Anwendung."

„Ach, wenn es weiter ni- "

„Desweiteren gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie mich für eine geheime Organisation aquirieren, die bestimmt die ein oder andere Sondergenehmigung in Bezug auf bestimmte Orte, Pergamente oder Personen ausstellen kann."

„Professor Granger, Sie -"

„ - haben Recht, ich weiß, Charlie", Hermine starrte durch das beschlagene Fenster hinaus in den grauen Londoner Himmel. „Sie bieten mir also Wissen? Gut! Wenn ich also etwas Wissen muss, was ich obskurer Weise noch nicht weiß, werde ich an dieses Wissen kommen. Egal um was es sich handelt. Das ist meine einzige Bedingung."

„Ihre EINZIGE?!"

„Ja, und jetzt sagen Sie mir doch bitte noch, mit welcher Organisation ich es eigentlich zu tun habe, wie ich Sie erreiche und wie wir als nächstes vorgehen werden."

-

 **Ach, na sieh einer an =)**

 **Da hat der geheimnisvolle Charlie tatsächlich Professor Granger am Haken… wer gehört wohl noch zu den auserwählten des Elite-Teams? =)**

 **Und um was es wohl gehen mag? -hm ….**

 **LG Mel**


	3. Luna Lovegood

**Halli hallo liebe Leser!**

 **Ein Zitat wurde bereits von MagusFeles entdeckt =) Aber es verstecken sich noch gaaanz viele Zitate aus Film, Fernsehen, Buch und Co in dieser Geschichte… wer aufmerksam liest kann sie evtl alle finden =D**

 **Und wer noch ein, zwei Zitate übrig hat - immer her damit! Ich baue sie überall in dieser Geschichte ein...**

 **LG und viel Spaß mit Elite-Team-Mitglied Nummer drei ;-)**

 **Mel**

* * *

2\. Luna Lovegood

„So, dann wollen wir doch mal ...", Luna Lovegood nahm einen tiefen Zug aus ihrer Zigarette und überflog mit gerunzelter Stirn das laminierte Kärtchen. Der graue Dunst umkringelte in gemächlichen Schwaden ihre langen blonden Haarsträhnen, die unordentlich unter den Kragen ihres Trenchcoats gerutscht waren. Die rote Londoner Telefonzelle, in der sie stand, ließ den kalten Rauch nicht entweichen, und so sammelte sich an den Scheiben eine dünne graue Nebelwand.

Luna wischte durch den Schleier und nahm den Telefonhörer von der Gabel, aus dem ein altmodischer Ton knisternd tutete. Mit der Zigarette in der Hand tippte sie die Zahlenfolge, die auf dem Kärtchen angewiesen stand, über das Nummernfeld ein. Unschlüssig, wie sie mit diesem Muggelgerät weiter verfahren sollte, hielt sie den Hörer vor ihr Gesicht und lauschte dem fernen Knacken in der Leitung.

„Also, das ist ja ein seltsames Ding!", murmelte Luna und beäugte den schäbigen Hörer von allen Seiten. Sie wollte ihn gerade wieder in die schweigsame Ruhestellung hängen, die in Zeiten von Smartphones und Flatrates einem Todesurteil gleichkam (was Luna aber nicht besser wusste, da sie mit Smartphones und Flatrates nichts zu tun hatte), als das Rauschen in eine ziemlich laute, freudige Stimme umschlug.

„Miss Lovegood!", dröhnte es aus dem Hörer, den Luna vor Schreck fallen ließ und der unsanft gegen die Scheibe sauste. „Uuuh, Sie sind ja temperamentvoll!"

„Wo sind Sie?", Luna blickte sich zu allen Seiten um und zog den Hörer vorsichtig an dem mit Metall umwickelten Kabel nach oben. „Sind Sie etwa hier in diesem komischen, gebogenem Ding?"

„Wie bitte?", leierte die Stimme ungläubig aus der Muschel und Luna setzte ihre Zigarette an die Lippen. Nervös schnippte sie die Asche auf den Telefonzellenboden und strich sich ein paar verirrte Strähnen aus der Stirn.

„Wer sind Sie?", Luna schaute mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen in die klitzekleinen Löcher des Hörers, doch sie konnte niemanden darin sitzen sehen. Prüfend pustete sie etwas Qualm herein, doch niemand beschwerte sich.

„Nennen Sie mich einfach Charlie, Miss Lovegood!"

„Brauchen Sie meine Hilfe?", flüsterte sie in den Hörer und warf einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter auf die Londoner Seitengasse, in der die Telefonzelle stand. „Die Karte mit den Hinweisen auf eine krasse Story, die kam doch von Ihnen, nicht wahr, Charlie?"

„Ja, in der Tat!", knisterte die Stimme von Charlie und Luna vernahm ein weit entferntes Räuspern.

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte Luna und nahm den letzten Zug an der Zigarette, bevor sie sie achtlos auf den Boden warf und austrat.

„Wie, was meine ich?"

„Brauchen Sie nun meine Hilfe? Wenn ja, wie? Und was ist mit der Story, die Sie mir versprochen haben?", Luna griff in die Tasche ihres Trenchcoats und angelte eine rote Packung Zigaretten hervor. Ohne Umschweife zündete sie sich den nächsten Glimmstengel an und verwandelte zunehmend die Telefonzelle in eine türkische Dampfsauna.

„Miss Lovegood, alles zu seiner Zeit!", lachte die Stimme und Luna lehnte sich entspannt an den siffigen Rahmen dieses Muggelkabuffs. Sie wusste, wie sie zu einer guten Story kam, und manchmal musste man einfach warten. Sie hatte Kontakte bis in die Nocturngasse, über die Muggelwelt und zurück. Sie war der Dreh- und Angelpunkt zeitgenössischer, journalistischer Berichterstattung auf hohem Niveau.

„Sie bekommen Ihre Story, meine Liebe!", knisterte Charlies Stimme und in Lunas Körper fing die Neugierde an zu kribbeln.

„Exklusivrechte für den Tagespropheten?"

„Exklusivrechte für SIE!"

„Verraten Sie mir, um was für eine Story es genau geht?", Luna hielt gespannt den Atem an.

„Das hängt ganz von den nächsten Ereignissen ab..."

„Ich kann warten", meinte Luna leichthin und nahm wieder einen ausgiebigen (vermutlich krebserzeugenden) Atemzug.

„Ich leider nicht", sickerte es aus dem Hörer und Luna beugte sich interessiert nach vorne. „Miss Lovegood, ich brauche dringend Ihre Hilfe. Ich weiß um Ihre Kontakte und Fähigkeiten, Leute um den Finger wickeln zu können."

„Ach, Sie reden von Erpressung?"

„Sie erpressen Leute?", klang Charlie leicht pikiert.

„Manchmal", Luna bließ den Rauch in den Hörer. „Ich habe so viele Informationen über gewisse Leute, dass ich durchaus in der Lage bin, meine Wünsche auch auf die rabiate Art und Weise durchzusetzen."

„Miss Lovegood, Sie gefallen mir außerordentlich gut!"

„Danke, aber wie kann ausgerechnet ICH Ihnen helfen? Sie brauchen meine Kontakte? Schön, dann sagen Sie mir auf der Stelle, worum es eigentlich geht!"

Ein kurzes Seufzen knackte durch die Leitung.

„Es geht um M.I.S.T."

* * *

 **Äh…. was? Worum geht es? Das ist ja… haha… also… was da wohl hintersteckt?**

 **Wir werden sehen…**

 **LG**  
 **Mel**


	4. Ginny Weasley

**Guten Abend liebe Leser!**

 **Auf geht es in eine neue Runde Agenten-Akquise =)**

 **Viel Spaß mit:**

* * *

 **4\. Ginny Weasley**

„Mist?", entgeistert hielt Ginny Weasley den siffigen Telefonhörer von sich weg, um ihn skeptisch anzustarren.

„Nein, nicht MIST, Miss Weasley!", seufzte die Stimme des ominösen Charlies. „M.I.S.T.! So nennt sich die Spezialeinheit für _Magische Internationale Strafverfolgung und Terrorismusbekämpfung_."

„Das ist ja Mist", grinste Ginny Weasley und wickelte das metallene Telefonkabel in großen Windungen um ihr Handgelenk. Irgendwie langweilte sie dieses Telefonat, welches doch so spannend angefangen hatte. Ein vielversprechendes Blind-Date mit dem bitteren Beigeschmack eines mit Arbeit verbundenem Auftrags.

Pfui!

„Miss Weasley, es geht um eine ernste Angelegenheit!", meinte Charlie angefressen und das Grinsen auf Ginny Gesicht wurde breiter und sie unterdrückte einen aufkeimenden Lachanfall.

„Dann sollten Sie mal zackig Ihre Auroren loshetzen", meinte Ginny gelassen. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was genau ich mit Strafverfolgung und Terrorismus zu tun habe."

„Bis jetzt auch noch gar nichts", sagte Charlie entnervt und Ginny genoss sichtlich das Gefühl, umworben zu werden. Sie kämmte sich aufreizend mit den Fingern durchs Haar und umschlang die lange Mähne um das freie Handgelenk.

Auch wenn Charlie sie nicht sehen konnte, so wusste sie, dass diese Handlung ihr Selbstbewusstsein (noch mehr) stärkte und ihr das Gefühl von grenzenlosem Sexappeal verlieh. Ginny Weasley, Quidditchstar der Holyhead Harpies, war einfach die Beste. Jawoll!

„Dann klären Sie mich doch bitte endlich auf, Charlie!", schnurrte Ginny in den Hörer und hörte Charlie am anderen Ende der Leitung verlegen räuspern.

„Es gibt Fälle, bei denen die Auroren nicht eingesetzt werden können, Miss Weasley."

„Versteh ich nicht."

„Ich habe ja auch noch nicht zu Ende geredet!"

„Verzeihung."

„Auroren sind nur national tätig und beschränken sich auf Kriminalfälle in der magischen Welt."

„Ok."

„Unterbrechen Sie mich bitte nicht ständig!"

„Ok."

„...", Charlie schnaufte und Ginny biss in ihre Faust um den aufkeimenden Lachflash zu unterdrücken. „Jedenfalls, das Team der M.I.S.T. ist international tätig, für Fälle die die magische Welt betreffen, als auch die Muggelwelt."

Ginny unterdrückte den Impuls einen zustimmenden Laut von sich zu geben.

„Miss Weasley, M.I.S.T. heuert Sie hiermit offiziell als Agentin für den Außendienst an. Wir haben Ihre Fähigkeiten im Fliegen, im Duellieren und im Verfluchen äußerst genau verfolgt und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir jemanden wie Sie in unserem Team dringend nötig haben!"

„Ich bin aber nicht irgendjemand", Ginny betrachtete gelangweilit ihre manikürten Fingernägel. Verdammt, schon wieder ein abgebrochener Nagel! „Ich befürchte, dass mein Trainingsplan keinen Spielraum für eine Agentenkarriere offen lässt. Auch wenn ich dies als durchaus interessant erachte."

Ginny wusste, wie sie mit Gehaltsverhandlungen umzugehen hatte. Ihr Verließ bei Gringotts war mittlerweile im Hochsicherheitstrakt angesiedelt und ihr schärfster Gegner was Gehaltsverhandlungen anbelangte war niemand anderes als Lucius Malfoy persönlich gewesen (auch wenn es bestimmte Methoden gab, mit denen Ginny bei Lucius Malfoy zu überzeugen wusste ... ahemm... ).

„Oh, keine Bange, alle unsere Spezialeinheiten arbeiten inkognito und nur, wenn es darauf ankommt. Sie können ohne Bedenken weiterhin Ihre Karriere bei den Holyhead Harpies verfolgen, und ab und an für M.I.S.T. einen Sondereinsatz durchziehen!"

„Was springt für mich dabei raus?", fragte Ginny ohne Umschweife. „Strafverfolgung und Terrorismus klingen gefährlich."

„Miss Weasley, Sie sind ein hartnäckiger Verhandlungspartner!"

„Charlie", säuselte Ginny, „ich habe noch gar nicht mit dem Verhandeln angefangen."

„Sie sind etwas misstrauisch, Miss Weasley!"

„Lieber etwas misstrauisch, als etwas tot."

Charlies Seufzen ließ den Telefonhörer laut knacken und Ginny fragte sich, ab wann sie diesen komischen, unbekannten Kauz willentlich gebrochen hatte.

„So viel Stress, nur um die Welt zu retten!"

„Die Welt retten?", prompt schoss das Adrenalin und die Abenteuerlust durch Ginnys Blutkreislauf. Ach, sie war ja manchmal so simpel gestrickt ...

„Natürlich, was haben Sie denn gedacht? Dass wir kleinkriminelle nationale Rassisten, wie Du-weißt-schon-wen hops nehmen?", Charlie lachte entrüstet auf. „ICH BIT-TE SIE!"

„Na dann", Ginny Weasley zitterte vor Aufregung. „Ich bin ganz Ohr!"

* * *

 **…. oh ja, oh ja... nächste Woche steigen wir nach diesem kleinen „Entree" dann in den ersten Fall unseres Elite-Teams ein. Quasi der Auftakt ;-9**

 **Wie gefällt es euch bis jetzt? Habt ihr weitere Zitate gefunden? =)**

 **LG**


	5. M-I-S-T

**Hallo ihr Lieben =)**

 **Danke für das tolle Feedback! Natürlich geht es weiter...**

 **Viel Spaß**

 **Mel**

* * *

 **5\. M.I.S.T.**

„Schön", grollte Neville und nippte flüchtig an seinem Earl Grey. „Ihr habt - warum auch immer! - diesem Spinner tatsächlich zugesagt."

„Es scheint so", meinte Luna und schaute in Nevilles bleiches Gesicht.

Hermine knetete nervös ihren Pulli durch, während Ginny ziemlich entspannt in den Kissen der großen Couch lümmelte, die das Zimmer über den Dächern Londons fast komplett ausfüllte. Die große Fensterfront gab einen tollen Panoramablick auf die Themse mit der Westminster Bridge, dem London Eye und dem Parlament mit Big Ben frei.

Routiniert angelte Luna nach einem Glimmstengel und zückte ihren Zauberstab um ihn zu entfachen, als Neville schnell hervor sprang und sie mit einem zackigen Schlenker entwaffnete.

„Luna, wenn du schon so bescheuert bist und dir dieses Laster aufhalst, dann tue es bitte außerhalb meines Büros!", mahnend funkelte Neville die Blonde an.

„Dein Büro?", fragte Hermine und schob ihre Brille zurecht.

„Ich dachte, das hier ist Charlies Büro?", Ginny wirkte regelrecht empört, weiterhin einem Blind Date aufgesessen sein zu werden.

„Nichts für ungut, Neville", meinte Hermine versöhnlich. „Ich freue mich trotzdem sehr, dich hier wieder zu sehen."

„Danke", murmelte Neville und stellte mit Schrecken fest, dass die drei Hexen ihre Teetassen noch nicht einmal in den Händen gehabt hatten. Banausinnen!

„Wenn ihr alle hier seid, wird es mit Sicherheit die gewaltigste Story, die ich je an Land gezogen habe", meinte Luna und roch sehnsüchtig an dem trockenen Tabak in ihrer Hand.

„Eine Story? Ich denke, es geht eher um brisantes, geheimes Wissen", sagte Hermine und nahm - ENDLICH! - ihre Tasse in die Hand.

„Ach, Koboldkacke!", schnauzte Ginny. „Es geht um die Rettung der Welt! Es geht um M.I.S.T.!"

„Einen ganzen Haufen Mist, wenn ihr mich fragt", sagte Neville mit funkelnden Augen. „M.I.S.T., die _Magische Internationale Strafverfolgung und Terrorismusbekämpfung_ hat ganz schön Mist an den Hacken."

„Sag ich ja, MIST!", grinste Ginny und kippte ihren Tee mit einem Schluck und verzogener Miene herunter. Neville verzog, angesichts dieser Blasphemie, verständnislos das Gesicht.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum wir als Zivilisten für einen Agentenjob angeheuert wurden", überlegte Hermine und Neville widmete sich prompt ausgiebig seinem nächsten Teeaufguss.

„Das könnte _mein_ fraglicher Verdienst gewesen sein, Hermine", entschuldigte er sich und setzte sich auf die Lehne der Couch. „Charlie wollte mich für einen Spezialeinsatz ködern, der nichts mit der Aurorenzentrale zu tun hat."

„Du arbeitest hier quasi schwarz?", fragte Luna und Neville errötete nur als Antwort. „Das finde ich gut und imponiert mir!"

Nevilles roter Teint verdunkelte sich um ein Weiteres, als er fortfuhr: „Jedenfalls war meine Bedingung an Charlie, dass ich mein Team selbst zusammenstellen durfte. Ich bin nicht davon ausgegangen, dass ihr euch tatsächlich von ihm bequatschen lasst."

Nachdenkliche Ruhe legte sich auf das kleine Büro.

„Was genau hat er euch versprochen? Ich dachte, ihr habt alle so viel zu tun, dass ihr nicht einmal Weihnachtskarten an mich verschicken könnt?"

Beschämte Stille senkte sich auf die drei Häupter der Hexen, die in unterschiedlichen Rottönen anliefen.

„Wissen", presste Hermine zähneknirschend hervor (kaminrot).

„Abenteuer!", Ginny warf gespielt ihre Hände in die Luft (kirschrot).

„Eine gigantische Story", seufzte Luna und Neville seufzte mit (schweinchenrosa).

„Ihr seid so bestechlich, meine Damen!", schimpfte Neville (wutrot). „Wenn ihr nun als Agenten einen erfolgreichen Nebenjob absolvieren wollt, dann lasst euch gesagt sein, dass Bestechlichkeit euch ins Verderben bringen wird."

Betretenes Schweigen.

„Egal was für eine Aufgabe uns erwartet, ich möchte, dass wir sie alle lebend verlassen, ist das klar?"

„Ja", flüsterten die Hexen kleinlaut und wichen Nevilles ungewohnt autoritären Blicken aus.

„Im Zweifel, fangt an zu verhandeln oder stellt Bedingungen, von denen ihr ausgeht, dass euer Gegenüber sie eh nicht erfüllen kann!", Neville gönnte sich einen Schluck zur Besinnung. „Dies klappt in den meisten Fällen."

Es knisterte im Kamin und Neville verdrehte die Augen.

„Na, endlich", raunte er. „Wird auch Zeit!"

„Mr. Longbottom!", dröhnte es fröhlich aus den Flammen. „Guten Morgen, liebe Hexen!"

„Guten Morgen, Charlie!", kam es im Chor vom Sofa und die drei Hexen richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Kamin.

„Ich bin verzückt", freute sich Charlie. „Ein Team aus zivilen Spezialisten und spezialisierten Zivilisten, es wird legen - warte, es kommt gleich! - där! LEGENDÄR!"

„Es wäre toll, wenn Sie uns endlich aufklären würde, WAS genau so legendär wird", grollte Neville. „Wir haben alle Ihre Geheimhaltungsklauseln unterzeichnet, Charlie. Also spielen Sie nun mit offenen Karten!"

„Nun, wie Sie alle bereits wissen, ist eine mächtige Krise in Gange. Natürlich hört und sieht man in der Öffentlichkeit noch nichts davon, doch die Drohungen sprechen für sich."

„WAS ist passiert?", hakte Neville nach.

„Ein Unbekannter hat Zugriff auf unsere Datenbanken genommen und die Identitäten aller im Geheimen operierenden Agenten geknackt."

Die Stille in dem kleinen Büro war greifbar, als Hermine sich leise zu Wort meldete:

„Aller magisch begabten Agenten?"

„Aller magisch begabten Agenten weltweit", seufzte Charlie und Ginny schlug sich schockiert die Hand vor den Mund. „Und aller Muggelagenten weltweit."

Fast ließ Neville vor Schreck seine Wedgewood fallen.

„Bitte WAS?", keuchte er und starrte fassungslos in die Flammen. „Die Enttarnung von Geheimagenten wird eine politische Krise nach der nächsten mit sich bringen, wenn nicht sogar einen neuen Weltkrieg auslösen können!"

„Ja, Mr. Longbottom", knackte die Glut, „die Krise ist perfekt. Es wurden sämtliche Geheimdienste infiltriert. Sie wissen alle um die derzeitige Sicherheitslücke, aber da noch keinerlei Lösegeldforderungen, abgetrennte Gliedmaßen oder Ähnliches kamen, geht man stark davon aus, dass es sich um einen magiebegabten Täter, mit noch unbekanntem Motiv handelt."

„Wie kann man da so sicher sein?", fragte Luna stirnrunzelnd. „Ich weiß schließlich noch nichts von einer Krise!"

„Ein Muggelerpresser hätte in Muggelnetzwerken für Aufsehen gesorgt. Hätte auf Kanälen oder Fernsehsender Material verbreitet, doch es ist nichts dergleichen passiert. Es wissen alle nur, dass die Identitäten geknackt sind und bereits mehrere Agenten spurlos verschollen sind."

„Das _spurlos_ ist für die Muggel natürlich schnell ein Hinweis auf uns Zauberer", sinnierte Ginny.

„Richtig, deswegen sind die Vorstände der Geheimdienste in einer Krisensitzung auf uns zugekommen. Wir sollen ermitteln und verhindern, dass die Daten in unbefugte Hände gespielt werden", bestätigte Charlie.

„Aber", kam Neville ihm zuvor und zog seine eigenen Schlüsse, „M.I.S.T. ist ebenfalls von dem Unbekannten gehackt worden und aus diesem Grund müssen Sie auf unser ziemlich kreatives Team zurückgreifen."

„Wie immer korrekt, Mr. Longbottom", lobte Charlie und Neville schnaufte pikiert. „Ich habe die richtige Wahl getroffen, wie ich sehe."

„Das wird sich noch heraus stellen", sagte Neville und beobachtete die drei Neuagentinnen vor ihm, die sichtlich unruhig auf dem Sofa herum rutschten.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich lasse Ihrem Team freie Hand bei den Ermittlungen. Mit Mr. Longbottom als vorzüglichem Einsatzleiter, werden Ihnen die Aufgaben optimal zugespielt. Ich werde alle relevanten Informationen sofort in diese Zentrale weiterleiten und besprechen. Ansonten lautet Ihre Aufgabe schlichtweg: fangen Sie diesen Mistkerl, der die Weltsicherheit ins Wanken bringt!"

* * *

 **Oh. Oh… na, dann mal los!**


	6. Abwarten und Tee trinken

**6\. Abwarten und Tee trinken**

„Ich. Werde. Ihn. Kastrieren", zähneknirschend beugte sich Neville über die Berichte, die Charlie ihm hatte zukommen lassen.

„Gibt es hier eigentlich auch was anderes außer Tee?", gelangweilt rührte Ginny in ihrer Tasse herum, starrte aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Schiffe auf der Themse. „Nen guten Kaffee oder so?"

Ruckartig fuhr Nevilles Kopf nach oben: „Was bitte ist an meinem Tee auszusetzen, Ginevra?"

„ _Ginevra_?", gluckste Ginny und hielt sich den Bauch. „Habe ich dich etwa beleidigt?"

„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage!"

„Aber auf meine!", grinste Ginny frech und warf ein Kissen nach Neville. „Bist du so ein Tee-Fetischist, dass es dich kränkt, wenn ich nach einem Kaffee oder anderem Getränk frage? Ich mag einfach keinen Tee, egal wer ihn kocht!"

„Aufbrühen!", korrigierte Neville hastig. „Tee wird aufgebrüht!"

„Was genau sagen denn die Berichte?", warf Hermine eilig ein und schob Ginny ein Glas Leitungswasser zu.

„Die Berichte sagen so ziemlich gar nichts, Hermine!", aufgebracht wedelte Neville mit den Armen umher. „Es gibt keinen einzigen Anhaltspunkt, wie dieser Unbekannte ALLE Geheimdienste infiltrieren konnte. Nicht einen einzigen Fliegenschiss!"

„Warum soll es nur einer sein?", Hermine beugte sich stirnrunzelnd über die dichtbeschriebenen Pergamente. „Es gibt über hundert unterschiedliche Einrichtungen in verschiedenen Ländern mit unterschiedlichen Sicherheitsstandards. Ich glaube kaum, dass nur eine Person, ob Muggel oder Magier sei dahin gestellt, es schafft, all diese Organisationen innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu hacken."

„Es muss ja zumindest jemand sein, der sich mit Muggeltechnik auskennt, als auch die Zauber und Bannsprüche der magischen Institutionen umgehen kann."

„Eine Allianz?", Hermine hob fragen die Augenbrauen.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na, aus Muggeln und Magiern?"

„Hm. Ich notier das mal", Neville kratzte schnell Hermines Ideen auf ein Pergament und zauberte es an die Pinnwand. „Gibt es sonst noch spontane geistige Ergüsse?"

Luna und Ginny erwachten aus einer offensichtlich meditativen Phase und beäugten die mageren Punkte auf Nevilles Schautafel.

„Aber was genau beabsichtigt denn derjenige oder diejenigen mit dieser Aktion?"

„Ginny, wenn wir das wüssten!", Hermine schüttelte hilflos den Kopf und korrigierte den Sitz ihrer Brille. „Mit diesem Wissen um geheime Identitäten kann das ganze politische Konstrukt, welches ein halbwegs friedliches Miteinander auf der Erde sichert, in die Brüche gehen. Stell dir doch nur mal vor, Nordkorea bekommt die Agentenliste von Südkorea zugespielt. Die bomben sich doch schneller weg, als wir apparieren können!"

„Hm."

„Wenn die Regierungen untereinander erfahren, dass sie von diesen bestimmten Personen ausspioniert wurden, welches Wissen weitergetragen wurde und so weiter ... ach, ich mag da gar nicht weiter drüber nachdenken!", gestresst rieb sich Hermine die Schläfen und trank ihren Tee aus. Mit einem gehässigen Seitenblick auf Ginny schenkte Neville Hermine nach und richtete einen kleinen Keksteller für sie an.

„Wenn es doch aber gar keine Hinweise auf dieses Verbrechen gibt, wie kann man dann so sicher sein, dass es überhaupt stattgefunden hat?"

„Die verschwunden Personen", meldete sich Lunas leise Stimme. „Es sind weltweit verschiedene Agenten verschwunden und das hat die Organisationen aufmerksam werden lassen. Bei den Nachforschungen wurde festgestellte, dass die Daten kopiert oder abgerufen wurden, aber das WIE ist nach wie vor nicht geklärt."

„Korrekt", nickte Neville und schrieb weitere Notizen: „WIE konnten Daten entwendet werden? → keine Hinweise"

„Gibt es bei den Muggelgeräten eine virtuelle Tracking-ID? Oder eine Spur im WWW, die sich verfolgen lässt?", Hermine schaute in Nevilles große Augen und seufzte auf. „Ok, ich werde mich mal um die Muggeldienste kümmern."

„Äh, danke", Neville zupfte verlegen an seiner Krawatte und „Tracking-ID?" und „WWW?" erschienen auf der Pinnwand.

„Ok", sagte Neville mit einem Blick auf seine Planetenarmbanduhr. „Ich schlage vor, wir treffen uns morgen Abend wieder hier, um unsere Ergebnisse zusammen zu tragen. Vielleicht kommt ja über Nacht noch der ein oder andere Geistesblitz. Luna, ich möchte bitte, dass du dich mal in der Verlagsszene umhörst, ob dort jemand diverse Informationen eingespielt hat."

„Kein Problem, Neville."

„Hermine, du bleibst bitte bei den Muggeln am Ball. Ich bin da ehrlich gesagt noch nicht ganz so beflissen, wie du."

„Ich höre mich morgen mal bei den Oxford-Studenten um, ob es was auf Facebook, Twitter, Google oder YouTube gibt", mit flinken Fingern zog Hermine ein glänzendes flaches Gerät aus der Hosentasche, und tippte mit spitzen Fingern darauf herum. Stumm betrachteten die anderen ihr Tun und richteten sich neugierig auf. „So, Erinnerung gespeichert."

„Muggeltechnik?"

„Vom Feinsten!", grinste Hermine und schob ihr Smartphone zurück in die Gesäßtasche.

„Ich werde mich über Charlie mit den magischen Geheimdiensten in Verbindung setzen", überlegte Neville, „und dann sehen wir weiter."

„Und was kann ich tun?", fragte Ginny enthusiastisch und erntete einen abschätzenden Blick von Neville.

„Abwarten und Tee trinken!"


	7. Nachtruhe

**7\. Nachtruhe**

Interessiert blickte Severus Snape von seiner Abendlektüre auf. Seit einer ganzen Weile schon zischte und knisterte es unter Hermines Zauberstabspitze, die wie wild auf einer silbernen Platine herum huschte.

„Was in Merlins Namen machst du da für einen nervtötenden Unfug?", fragte er angefressen seine ehemalige Vorzeigeschülerin.

„Die Welt retten", murmelte Hermine konzentriert und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ein weiteres metallenes Element, welches Severus eigentlich am Allerwertesten vorbei gegangen wäre, wenn es nicht seine vorruheständlerische Abendleserunde gestört hätte. Welche zu allem Übel in den Räumlichkeiten der klügsten Hexe ihrer Zeit stattfand.

„Du suchst dir auch immer dämliche Hobbies aus", raunzte Snape und steckte seine Nase wieder in sein Buch. Warum nur hatte er sich bei ihr eingenistet?

„Kannst du morgen für mich die UTZis übernehmen?"

„Was?", erstaunt lugte er über den Bücherrand zu Hermine. „Deine heilige UTZ-Klasse? ICH? Bist du dir sicher, dass ich ihnen annähernd kompetent das nötige Wissen vermitteln kann?"

„Ich denke, die Grundlagen beherrschst du", lächelte Hermine neckisch und lötete weiter fleißig an ihrem Konstrukt herum.

„Während du nicht annähernd die Grundlagen des Mietrechts bezüglich Nachtruhe zu kennen scheinst", brummte Severus und das Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht wurde breiter.

„Du ruhst doch noch gar nicht!", kicherte sie und schob ihre Brille auf der Nase zurecht, nur um sie dann herab zu nehmen und prüfend anzusehen.

„Wie könnte ich, bei dem Krach?", entrüstete sich Severus gespielt und freute sich auf eine verbale Kabbelei mit seiner Lieblingsvermieterin. Ach ja, deswegen hatte er sich hier einquartiert. Wegen der tollen Wortgefechte ... den intelligenten, abendfüllenden Gesprächen ... Hermine Granger war einfach für ihn da. Ohne dabei kochen zu können oder Ordnung zu halten. Das tat er lieber selber.

Aber da er ihre Anwesenheit über alle Maßen schätzte und ihre Intelligenz und Professuren ihn ziemlich beeindruckten ... ach, er fühlte sich einfach wohl bei ihr, auf seine alten Tage.

„Ich bin gleich fertig", zwinkerte sie und Funken stoben auf, während Severus kopfschüttelnd, aber zufrieden in seiner Lektüre versank.

Immer diese Weltretter!


	8. Gute Einfälle

**8\. Gute Einfälle**

„Luna, was hast du heraus finden können?"

Neville rieb sich mit der Feder unter der Nase, während Luna tief Luft holte.

„Ich habe bei allen britischen Verlagen einen Hoax verbreitet", sagte sie mit einer Leichtigkeit in der Stimme, als ob damit bereits alles erklärt wäre.

„Inwiefern?", fragte Neville vorsichtig und mit ungutem Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„Ach, ich habe mich als unseren Unbekannten ausgegeben", meinte Luna schulterzuckend.

„Du hast WAS?", stotterte Neville und vergaß für einen Moment das Pfeifen seines Wasserkochers, welchen Hermine von der kleinen Feuerstelle nahm.

„Ich habe an die Verlage geschrieben, dass ich brisante Informationen über Geheimagenten habe", erklärte Luna lächelnd. „Schau, Neville... Ich bluffe. Ich warte darauf, dass unsere gesuchte Person sich in irgendeiner Weise zeigt."

„Sie wird auf diesen Schachzug reagieren müssen", grübelte Hermine und verteile die kostbaren Wedgewood-Tassen in die Runde. „Sehr gut, Luna! Wenn es mehrere Personen sind, kommt es vielleicht zu einem Misstrauen untereinander. Vielleicht wird jemand des Plauderns verdächtigt und der Allianz verstoßen, oder oder oder..."

„Interessant", meinte Neville und nickte anerkennend. Er bröselte seine Teekreation des Tages in das silberne Teenetz und brühte mit einem eleganten Schlenker das heiße Wasser darüber auf. „Ja, doch ... ich wäre wohl anders vorgegangen, aber eine tolle Idee!"

„Danke", grinste Luna, steckte sich eine Zigarette hinters Ohr und ging zur Tür. „Ich bin dann gleich wieder da!"

„Diese Sucht ist nicht gut!", brummte Neville und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Sie kann doch nicht ständig unsere Besprechungen verlassen?"

„Hex ihr doch einen Balkon ans Büro!", schlug Ginny vor und Neville zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Das so ein grandioser Vorschlag von dir kommt, überrascht mich sehr!"

„Todessehnsucht?", fauchte Ginny provokant.

„Nur morgens", grinste Neville und nippte an seiner neusten, flippigen Tee-Eskapade.

„Ach, ich hab mir gestern Abend noch ein bisschen was einfallen lassen", grätschte Hermine zwischen die Streithähne und stellte ihr kleines, altbewährtes Perlenhandtäschchen auf den Tisch. Sie kramte eine ganze Weile darin herum, bis sie endlich das gefunden hatte, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Die Tür ging auf und Luna kam wie gerufen wieder herein, setzte sich zu den anderen und schob sich den nächsten Glimmstengel zwischen die Lippen.

„Keine Angst, ich lutsche nur ein wenig darauf herum!"

„Also", fing Hermine mit tadelndem Seitenblick auf Luna an, „Ich habe hier Anstecker für uns entwickelt, die wie die Münzen von Dumbledores Armee damals funktionieren. Nur ihr könnt das Signal warnehmen. Wenn einer von uns meint, wir müssten uns sofort zusammen finden, dann nutzt den [I]Proteus [/I]Zauber und wir erhalten das entsprechende Signal. Diese Anstecker sind im Notfall zu verwenden, ist das klar?"

Hermine verteilte schlichte, silberne Anstecker: Für Luna eine Feder, für Ginny einen Besen, Neville ein Blatt und für sich selber eine Eule.

„Typisch wir", grinste Ginny und steckte sich ihren Button gleich an. „Aber gut, so kann man keinen Zusammenhang zwischen uns herstellen!"

„Genau", nickte Hermine und griff erneut in ihre Tasche. „Das hier", sie verteilte vier Sonnenbrillen, „sind nicht einfach nur hässliche Brillen!"

„Keine Bange, ich werde damit einen neuen Trend setzen!", versicherte Ginny und setzte sich eine der übergroß wirkenden Brillen auf die Nase.

„Schon gut, die Brillen werden sich immer eurem entsprechendem Outfit, Anlass oder Gemüt anpassen", lächelte Hermine.

„Wow!", hauchte Luna und setzte sich ihre Brille auf, die sich sogleich in ein rahmenloses, unauffälliges Gestell mit normalen Gläsern, verwandelte. „Hermine, ich halte dich für absolut brillant!"

„Ja, das ist die vorherrschende Meinung!"

„Aber du gibst uns ja nicht einfach nur Brillen, damit wir bei der Verbrecherjagd schick aussehen, oder?", Ginny drehte ihre mittlerweile modisch angepasste Sonnenbrille in den Händen herum.

„Natürlich nicht!", Hermine schien ein paar Zentimeter größer zu werden. „Ich habe meine heutigen Klassen der alten Fledermaus überlassen und die ganze Zeit an unserem eigenen Netzwerk gearbeitet. Et voilà!"

„Eh, was?", fragte Ginny und runzelte die Stirn.

„Snape darf meine Schüler unterrichten!"

„Ich hab nur das mit dem Netzwerk nicht ganz verstanden..."

„Da Charlie vermutet, dass M.I.S.T. ebenfalls gehackt wurde, können wir nicht davon ausgehen, dass wir uns über Charlie, das Kaminnetzwerk oder Eulenpost sicher verständigen können. Ich habe daher einen eigenen Server für uns errichtet, mit einem eigenen Kommunikationsnetzwerk."

„So was geht?", hauchte Neville bewundernd, schenkte Hermine einen Blick, den er sonst nur seiner Großmutter entgegen brachte, und faltete andächtig die Hände zusammen.

„Klar, so was gibt es in der Muggelwelt häufig und nennt sich Intranet. Ich habe unsere Brillen auf eine Nanofrequenz geeicht, die von keinem sonstigen Gerät gelesen werden kann. Das bedeutet, wir können ungestört miteinander reden. Jederzeit, an jedem Ort."

„Gigantisch!", staunte Ginny und setzte ihre Brille auf. „Wie geht das?"

„Sag einfach: [I]Hermine anrufen! [/I]und schon bekomme ich von dir ein Zeichen, dass du mit mir reden willst. Die Brille misst übrigens die Dringlichkeit deiner Anrufe, also wenn du nur mit mir über die Distanz hinweg quatschen willst, wird das nix."

„Och ..."

„Desweiteren verfügt diese Brille über die so genannte [I]Augmented Reality[/I]", Hermine schaute in fragende Gesichter. „Darunter versteht man die virtuelle Erweiterung der Realitätswahrnehmung. Bilder, Videos und andere Zusatzinformationen werden euch auf das AR-Brillenglas projeziert, wenn ihr denn welche benötigt."

„Wie geht das denn?", meinte Luna und schaute suchend in dem Büro umher.

„Zum einen durch Tracking, zum Anderen durch Software, um es simpel auszudrücken."

„SIMPEL?!", quiekte Ginny und schaute ihre Sonnenbrille an, als wäre sie vom Teufel persönlich gebastelt worden.

„Zitronenmelisse, Stechapfel, Ingwer und Weißer Tee", nickte Neville durch seine zierliche Lesebrille blickend. „Hermine, deine Erfindung hat meine heutige Teekomposition exakt in die einzelnen Inhalte zerlegt."

„Oh, du kannst noch nach der prozentualen Gewichtung fragen, Neville", Hermine klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und Neville nickte fassungslos vor sich hin.

„Denkt einfach nicht darüber nach, WIE es funktioniert", sagte Hermine. „Wichtig ist nur, dass es funktioniert. Und das auf sichere Weise. Über einen eigenen Server, mit einer Menge an Sicherheitsalgorithmen, die jegliches externes Eindringen an mich melden würden, denn schließlich muss auch unser Intranet ab und an auf das ziemlich unsichere Internet zugreifen. Internet ist für die Muggel eine virtuelle Welt von Daten. Dort sammeln sie Wissen, Unterhaltung, Nachrichten und kommunizieren auch untereinander. Aber es ist sicherheitstechnisch gesehen der allerletzte Schrott. Von daher ..."

„Du denkst auch an alles, Hermine", freute sich Neville und schaute durch seine neue AR-Brille hinaus auf die Themse. „Das da ist also ein Containerschiff aus Singapur, interessant ..."

„Wichtig ist nur, dass ihr nicht in der virtuellen Realität versackt", mahnte Hermine. „Das geht ziemlich schnell und ist bei den Muggeln bereits eine ganze Volkskrankheit."

„Die Dosis macht das Gift", sinnierte Luna und hielt ihre AR-Brille wie ein zerbrechliches Etwas in ihren Händen.

„Richtig", sagte Hermine. „Nutzt die Brille am besten nur, wenn ihr sie wirklich braucht. Zur Verständigung oder um Informationen abzurufen. Natürlich könnt ihr ein wenig spielen und euch damit trainieren ... aber nach spätestens drei Tagen erwarte ich von euch allen Disziplin im Umgang mit dieser Form gebündelten Wissens!"

„Klasse, Hermine, danke!", freute sich Neville. „Das ist besser als jede Bibliothek!"

„Niemals!", Hermine verzog schockiert das Gesicht, doch Sekunden später legte sich ein äußerst selbstzufriedener Ausdruck auf ihr Antlitz.

„Aber nun lasst uns anhand der Fakten, aufgrund von kriminologischen und psychologischen Kenntnissen, das Puzzle des Verbrechens weiter rekonstruieren", forderte Neville. „Wir müssen ein sauberes Bild bekommen. Was ist passiert? Wenn wir das WAS beantworten können, können wir das WARUM beantworten - und das, meine Damen, führt uns zum WER."


	9. Die Erde bebt

**9\. Die Erde bebt**

Die junge asiatische Agentin lag mit offenen Augen und weit aufgerissenem Mund auf einer Parkbank und wurde auch durch die brennende Mittagssonne nicht mehr warm. Mit gerümpfter Nase beugte sich Neville über die Leiche.

„Hino Miyaki. Erster Todesfall eines verdeckten Muggel-Ermittlers", diktierte Neville seiner Flotte-Schreibe-Feder, die eifrig alles auf einem Endlos-Pergament notierte. „Opfer ist weiblich, asiatischer Herkunft und vermutlich um die dreißig Jahre alt. Gewesen."

Prüfend ließ er seinen Blick über den Tatort schweifen und schloss einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

„Die Mimik zum Todeszeitpunkt lässt auf ein Gewaltverbrechen schließen, jedoch sind keinerlei Einflüsse äußerer Gewalt an der Leiche zu erkennen. Weiteres wird die Autopsie ergeben müssen. Wir befinden uns in einem abgelegen Teil unter den Bäumen des Koraku Parks, mitten in Tokyo, Japan. Der japanische Tee ist eine Klasse für sich, aber hat mit diesem Fall nichts zu tun."

Die Feder strich schnell den letzten Satz auf dem Pergament durch und wartete auf den nächsten Einsatz.

„Es sind in etwa 30 Grad Celsius um elf Uhr Ortszeit. Die Leiche hat keinerlei Verwesungsspuren oder Gerüche abgesondert. Auch hier muss eine gründliche Untersuchung in der Autopsie erfolgen."

„Wer wird diese Autopsie durchführen?", fragte Ginny und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Sie stand außerhalb von Nevilles Bannkreis, um den möglichen Tatort nicht mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu verunreinigen.

„Wir", übernahm Hermine die Antwort und Ginny schüttelte sich.

„Was, wenn das nicht die einzige Leiche bleibt? Wo wollen wir die denn lagern? Hat unser Büro eine Leichenhalle?"

„Noch nicht", murmelte Neville leicht abwesend. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir keine brauchen. Sollte allerdings noch jemand von unseren Agentenlisten tot aufgefunden werden ... nun, ihr wisst ja die Liste ist länger als mein ... nun, sie ist sehr lang."

„Oh mein Gott, Neville, du hast ja richtig guten Humor!", Ginny schlug sich kichernd die Hände vors Gesicht. „Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich herausgefunden, dass mein Lieblingslied von einem Sandwich handelt."

„Was es womöglich auch tut", erwiderte Neville trocken und verstaute die Leiche in einem Appariersack, in dem sie nicht zersplintern konnte. „Hermine, bitte appariere mit der Leiche über Moskau in unser Office, ich muss den Tatort noch einmal abscannen."

„Ist gut", Hermine nickte und zauberte sich den schwarzen Sack heran.

„Warum ist er so gemein zu mir?", flüsterte Ginny Hermine zu.

„Jeder hat ab und zu das Recht auf ein wenig Leichtsinn", zwinkerte Hermine und disapparierte.

„Ginny!", brüllte Neville und die Angesprochene zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. „Schwing dich mal in die Luft und mach mit der TLC ein paar Aufnahmen von oben. Ich will wissen, wie der Tatort gelegen ist und ob sich was aufzeichnen lässt."

„Wenn der Mörder ein Zauberer war ist das doch scheißegal", murrte Ginny und flog nach oben. „Der kommt und geht wann und wie er will!"

„Ach!", patzte Neville. „Damit kennst du dich ja gut aus!"

„Mit Mord?!"

„Vergiss es, Ginny. Es ist fraglich, ob der Mörder ein Zauberer war. Alles spricht dafür, aber ich finde keine Spuren von Magie an diesem Tatort."

Ginny landete mit den Aufnahmen der Time Lapse Camera hinter der Absperrung. Hermine hatte am gestrigen Abend diese neue Erfindung vorgestellt, doch niemand hätte auch nur ansatzweise geahnt, dass sie am nächsten Morgen bereits zum Einsatz kommen würde. Die Time Lapse Camera, kurz TLC, konnte den fotografierten Ort anhand der in der Luft befindlichen Partikel zurück in die Vergangenheit versetzen. Allerdings beschränkte sich das Ereignis nur auf die Orte und nicht auf die Personen, welche nur als Schatten angezeigt wurden.

„Zeig mal her", Neville und Ginny steckten die Köpfe zusammen und schauten auf das Display der TLC. Der Koraku Park lag im nächtlichen Mondschein vor ihnen und auf der Parkbank lag der graue Schatten, der toten Agentin.

„Sie lag bereits heute Nacht hier auf der Parkbank?", Ginny schaute Neville verwundert an. „Das hier ist Tokyo, da hätte man sie doch sicher entdeckt!"

„Hmm", machte er und vergrößerte den Bildausschnitt mit der Parkbank, in dem er mit Daumen und Zeigefinger hinein zoomte, wie Hermine es ihnen gezeigt hatte. „Schau mal die Umrisse des Schattens."

„Der ist ja viel breiter und länger, als es die Agentin war!"

„Genau", Neville rieb sich grübelnd das Kinn. „Entweder hier lag heute Nacht ein Obdachloser. Oder unsere Leiche war in eine andere Gestalt verzaubert."

„Was dann wieder auf einen magischen Täter hinweisen würde, da das Opfer ein Muggel ist", kombinierte Ginny.

„Sehr gut", nickte Neville. „Das ist von höchster Wichtigkeit und muss irgendwie überprüft werden."

„Ich werde heute Nacht hier her apparieren und schauen, ob diese Bank dort Schlafstätte eines Obdachlosen ist", überlegte Ginny. „Ist ja schon ganz nett hier, im Vergleich zu Tokyos Straßen."

„Das denke ich auch", nickte Neville und steckte die TLC weg. „Lass uns schnell zurück nach London und uns mit den anderen beiden beratschlagen. Du apparierst über Dubai und ich appariere über Wien."

Ginny nickte und schaute sich ein letztes Mal den Tatort an, bevor sie verschwand. Neville belegte seinen Bannkreis mit einem Countdown, der den Tatort für Zivilisten wieder frei gab, so bald er disappariert war.

Tokyo war nicht London.


	10. Spuren im Nichts

**10\. Spuren im Nichts**

„Schön hast du es hier!", sagte Luna veträumt und ließ ihren Blick aus dem großen Fenster über die weiten Hänge der Highlands schweifen. „Wie bist du auf diesen Ort gekommen?"

„Ein altes Volkslied", Draco Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich konnte mich gut mit dem Text identifizieren und als ich schließlich hier her kam, war es um mich geschehen."

„Das kann ich sehr gut verstehen", lächelte Luna und atmete tief durch.

„Du bist aber nicht wegen der schönen Aussicht in mein Büro gekommen, oder?", Draco stellte die Frage rein rhetorisch, dessen war sich Luna bewusst. Das Lächeln auf ihrem Mund wurde eine Spur breiter und sie setzte sich neben Draco auf das breite Ledersofa.

„Ich habe gehört, du hast ein neues Marktsegment erschlossen?"

„So so", Draco kräuselte angesäuert die Lippen. „Du hast also _gehört!_ "

„Kannst du mir schon etwas darüber berichten?"

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil noch nichts ausgereift ist und ich zwar deine objektive Berichterstattung wertschätze, dennoch keine ungeschlüpften Drachen frei lassen möchte."

„Warum hast du dann dem Leiter der Aurorenzentrale ein Angebot unterbreitet?", Luna beschaute sich ihre nächste Zigarette und ignorierte Dracos Zähneknirschen.

„Das war kein Angebot", presste er hervor. „Ich habe lediglich eine Anfrage gestellt, ob es mir erlaubt wäre, das Programm auf realem Terrain testen zu lassen."

„Reales Terrain sind für dich die Akten hunderter Auroren?", Luna zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Alleine schon aus Datenschutzgründen ist das ein absolutes No Go!"

„Ist mir auch klar", Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Aber da mein Programm so wieso eigens für die Aurorenzentrale konzipiert wird, steht dieser Punkt außer Frage."

„Interessant", murmelte Luna.

„Was interessiert dich das eigentlich alles? Du bist doch sonst hinter ganz anderen Geschichten her?"

„Bin ich auch", meinte Luna kryptisch. „Ich habe da eine ganz große Story in der Pipeline und deswegen bin ich auf dich gekommen."

„Ich schwör dir, egal was es ist", Draco hob abwehrend die Hände, „ich habe nichts damit zu tun!"

„Das meine ich auch nicht", Luna schüttelte den Kopf und legte Draco beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich brauche Informationen von dir, um einen Zusammenhang verstehen zu können."

„Du weißt, dass ich der ministerialen Schweigepflicht unterlegen bin und keine Auskünfte über Dinge erteilen kann, die eine Gefährdung der Sicherheit unserer Gemeinschaft mit sich bringen könnte?!"

„Natürlich", jetzt nickte Luna eifrig. „Aber es geht nicht um Gefährdung, sondern um den Schutz."

„Bitte kläre mich auf", Draco lehnte sich nach vorne. „Was für einen Artikel willst du schreiben? Worum geht es und wie kann ich dir bei der Recherche helfen?"

„Nun, mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass das Ministerium auf irgendeine unerlaubte Weise der Zauberergemeinschaft private Daten abzapft. Abgesehen von den magischen Spuren eines jeden persönlichen Zauberstabs und das Zaubereiverbot für Minderjährige, soll es was ganz Neues geben, von dem noch keiner weiß."

„Du meinst sie dringen in unsere Privatsphäre ein?", Draco schaute grübelnd auf den Boden. „Wie wollen sie das denn machen?"

„Die Frage stelle ich mir auch", meinte Luna. „Deswegen wollte ich den Fachmann für Sicherheit fragen. Wie kommt das Ministerium an private Daten? Und am allerwichtigsten: könnte ich selber an meine privaten Daten im Ministerium irgendwie ran kommen?"

„Was für Daten werden denn abgegriffen?", Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Die einzige spontane Idee, die mir einfällt sind verhängte Tabus auf bestimmte Dinge. Also, wenn jemand -"

„- ich weiß, was du meinst", sagte Luna. „Wenn jemand etwas Verbotenes tut oder sagt, dann wird dies dem Ministerium gemeldet. Nur, dass nicht gleich die Auroren ausrücken sondern erst Mal nur beobachten."

„Und an Daten im Ministerium ran kommen ist schwierig, da sie im Nichts gelagert werden", murrte Draco und starrte nun nach draußen auf die schimmernden Berge. „Aber ich verstehe nicht was das ganze soll!"

„Wer tut das schon?", murmelte Luna. „Im Ministerium stellen sich alle möglich Verantwortlichen blöd, aber ich lasse mich nicht für dumm verkaufen, Draco."

„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein, dass auf private Daten zugegriffen wird?"

„Weil es mich selber betrifft", offenbarte Luna mit ernster Miene und Dracos Augen weiteten sich. „Im Ministerium weiß man Dinge über meine Arbeit, die absolut geheim sind. Nur ich wusste darüber Bescheid und derjenige, der sich in meiner Gegenwart verquatscht hatte, geht immer noch davon aus, dass ich es nicht weiß."

„Wer hat sich verquatscht?", Draco schaute Luna neugierig an.

„Harry Potter."

* * *

Hallo und ein herzliches Dankeschön an meine fleißigen Review-Schreiber!

Ich finde es toll, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt und ihr auch schon eine Menge Zitate entdeckt habt. Aber das sind längst noch nciht alle. Wer noch gerne ein Zitat eingebaut haben möchte, der darf mich gerne anschreiben =)

LIEBE GRÜSSE

Mel


	11. Akten wälzen

**11\. Akten wälzen**

„Agentin Hino Miyaki war also von ihrem Fall abgezogen worden?", Neville starrte Löcher in die Luft und versuchte sich einen Reim aus der Akte der toten Asiatin zu machen. „Was hat sie dann noch dort zu schaffen gehabt?"

„Sie hat doch in Japan gelebt?", fragte Ginny mehr, als dass sie antwortete.

„Natürlich, aber nicht in Tokyo."

„Vielleicht wollte sie untertauchen, nachdem bekannt wurde, dass die Daten aller Geheimagenten geklaut wurden?"

„Woher sollte sie das gewusst gehaben?", Hermine starrte in ihre Teetasse, als ob dort die Antwort auf alle Fragen herum trieb. „Ich glaube nicht, dass die Geheimdienste ihren Agenten da sofort eine Warnung gegeben haben. Die überprüfen selber erst ein Mal alle die Lage und spionieren sich weiter fleißig aus."

„Aber jetzt ist der erste Mord passiert", rief Ginny.

„Genau, und ich schätze dass gerade mal ein Prozent aller Geheimdienste überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen würden, dass Hino Miyaki eine verdeckte Ermittlerin war. Gemordet wird ja nun immer auf dieser schönen Welt!"

„Die komplette Liste haben angeblich nur wir von Charlie erhalten", murmelte Neville und trank einen Schluck Tee. „Wobei wer weiß schon, was da noch für Lücken klaffen. Vertrauen können wir niemandem, auch Charlie nicht."

„Hat er sich eigentlich mal wieder gemeldet?", fragte Hermine und Neville nickte leicht abwesend.

„Er hatte mir die Leiche gemeldet und sich später nach Ergebnissen erkundigt. Ich habe ihm keine Details erzählt und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann weiß ich auch nicht wirklich etwas mit der Akte anzufangen."

„Was steht denn drin?", Ginny beugte sich neugierig über das flache Sammelsurium an Blättern der fein säuberlich geführten Muggel-Akte. „Igitt, das ist ja alles japanisch!"

„Benutze die AR-Brille, Ginny", seufzte Neville und Ginny kramte ihre Brille hervor. „Mit _Genie_ hat dein Name wirklich nichts zu tun, auch wenn er so ähnlich klingt!"

„Warum hackst du ständig auf mir rum?", fauchte Ginny und überflog dank des integrierten Übersetzers der AR-Brille die Akte.

„Du lädtst förmlich dazu ein", Neville zuckte mit den Schultern und Hermine versteckte sich hinter ihrer Tasse Tee.

„Geht es immer noch darum, dass ich keinen Tee trinken mag?"

Neville schwieg und Ginny knallte die Akte auf den Tisch.

„Ich liebe diese Momente", ätzte sie. „Ich winke ihnen gerne zu, wenn sie vorbei ziehen!"

„Was sie bei dir sehr, sehr langsam tun", murmelte Neville in seine Tasse und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen.

„Das macht du doch mit Absicht?"

„Ja, es macht mir Spaß!"

„Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum ich in diesem Team von Superhirnen sitze", brauste Ginny auf und kleine Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augenwinkeln. „Als Spottdrossel und Hau-Drauf-Troll!"

Sichtlich verletzt sprang Ginny auf und pfefferte ihre AR-Brille auf den Tisch, nur um sogleich zur Tür zu stürmen.

„Ginny warte!", rief Hermine und hastete hinter ihr her.

„Wenigstens auf dem Besen rumhampeln kann ich besser als ihr alle!", brüllte Ginny und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Als Hermine sie wieder aufriss war Ginny bereits verschwunden.

„Super, Neville!", lobte Hermine sarkastisch und blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Früher hatte sie ein dickeres Fell", meinte Neville entschuldigend.

„Früher wurde sie auch nicht so von dir gepiesackt", grummelte Hermine und starrte hinter Neville ein Loch in die Luft. „Also, warum hast du sie in dieses Team geholt, wenn du sie doch so wieso wieder rausekeln willst?"

„Ich will sie nicht rausekeln!", Neville schaute auf seine Hände und kontrollierte die Länge seiner Fingernägel. Ja, sie könnten mal wieder...

„Ginny ist sehr wichtig für unser Team, nur leider hat sie das noch nicht begriffen", erklärte er. „Sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Fliegerin, und im Duellieren oder Anwenden von Flüchen konnte ihr schon damals keiner was vormachen. Sie ist perfekt für Fronteinsätze, die Geschick und Mut verlangen. Sie ist schnell, wendig und gewitzt. Ich traue ihr zu, auch in größter Gefahr einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren. Sie wird öfter brenzlige Situationen für uns ausspionieren müssen und Informationen sammeln."

„Es wäre Balsam für ihre Seele, Neville. Und das kannst du ihr nicht einfach persönlich sagen?"

„Klar kann ich das", grinste Neville, „aber ich ärgere sie einfach viel zu gerne!"

„Du bist ein Arsch", lachte Ginny plötzlich hinter Neville auf und er zuckte ertappt zusammen. „Also hatte ich Recht mit dem Hau-Drauf-Troll."

„Nein", knirschte Neville, „du sollst dich am besten gar nicht erst verprügeln oder verfluchen lassen. Am besten machst du das mit den anderen zu erst."

„Gerne, Herr Kommandant", Ginny tätschelte ihm die Schulter. „Wenn ich denn mal so einen Einsatz zugeteilt bekommen würde!"

„Die kommen noch früh genug."

„Kommt", lenkte Hermine zufrieden ein, „lasst uns nochmal diese Akte auf irgendetwas Auffälliges untersuchen. Vielleicht finden wir ja doch noch etwas."

„Einen Glückskeks?"


End file.
